This isn't the end, It's just the Beginning!
by Night Fantasy
Summary: The guardians are Finally Graduating From Elementary, They have a vacation planed by Kukai to celebrate. But what will happen when after the Vacations Cool N spicy Amu's life changes. New School, New friends, New charas and maybe... a new love?
1. Chapter 1

**Danii-chan: Hey minna! My first shugo chara fanfic.******

**Ikuto: why did ya' took so long?******

**Yaya: it's because you hate us right? *sobs* danii-tan hate me! *sobs*******

**Danii-chan: I don't hate you guys! This is my favorite anime, but at the beginning I didn't knew what to right... TT-TT******

**Ikuto: oh ok...******

**Yaya: YAY!******

**Danii-chan: (-.-')... Yeah...well whatever, amu disclaimer please.******

**Amu: are you a baka? Why would I?******

**Danii-chan: WTH? Again with the stubbornness.******

**Amai and shizukana: COOL&SPICY!******

**Danii-chan: yeah...Right *cough* stubborn *cough*******

**Amu: I hear ya'!******

**Danii-chan: whatever, kotonaru ya' know whatcha do!******

**Kotonaru: Dan don't own the characters nor the anime, peach-pit does.******

**Danii-chan: the hell you rotten midget! Don't call me like that! It's Danii or Dany not Dan nor Dan-Dan! Got that! *glares at her*******

**Shizukana: don't stay there looking at danii-san's and kotonaru's fight. Please enjoy!******

**Chapter 1: Vacations!******

**Normal P.O.V**  
><span>  
>"wahhh! You are all leaving yaya alone! Yaya will be lonely!"-the baby guardian cries while hugging amu's feet<p>

"yaya let go, besides we will be at the same middle school than kukai! We will visit you every day"-amu said while sweat dropping

"you promise?"-yaya asked while sobbing

"we promise"-the graduated guardians said while laughing at the bright look that yaya had on her face.

"Heyya there new middle schoolers!"-kukai said while entering the royal garden with daiichi(A/N:KYAAA! Kukai and daiichi *drools*)

"KUKAI!"-yaya screamed but then she gave him a slight punch on the chest

"ouch?"-he said sarcastically

"You hardly visit us!"-yaya complained

"well, it's hard to visit you guys with 4 big brothers making my life miserable"-he said while patting yaya's head

"was'up kukai, daiichi"-said rhythm while making a punch greeting with the chara and the boy (A/N:KYAAA! Rhythm! *drools*)

"hi kukai"-all the guardians said

"heyya"-he said while going one-by-one to rub everyone's hair.

"kukai! Don't you dare to mess my hair"-the pinkett said pulling out her 'Cool N Spicy' character.

"ok, ok! Don't be like that. Why can't I mess your hair? You're my little sister after all"-kukai said while laughing at amu's reaction

"no, you aren't my elder brother"-she snap at him

"if I am not then why do I hug you?"-he asked

"you haven't hug me.. Well not today at least-"-amu said. she was pulled into a hug before she could finish.

"ok! Todays hug is ready!"-he said cheerly

"what do you think you are doing?"-ask a husky voice

"amu, what the heck are you doing with MY boyfriend"-asked Utau with a growl.

"ohayo Utau"-said amu

"that won't save you from explanations miss"-utau snapped

"look utau, it wasn't amu's fault. Since she is my little sister I give her a daily hug"-said kukai.

"Then you are forgived"-the tsukiyumi brothers said in unison.

"Daily hug? But we hardly see souma-kun once a month"-said tadagay, ups I mean tadase

"ah? Hai. I see kukai everyday 'cause he has the mania to come to my house before going to school"-amu said while sweat dropping (A/N: amu you lucky girl)

"Hahaha! You guys had to see Otto-san the first time I went to amu's house! It was so funny!"-kukai stare at amu with a mysterious look before adding-" he didn't stop screaming 'Oh NO! MY LITTLE SPARROW HAS A BOYFRIEND! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?', hahaha it was so funny!-kukai said but he didn't only gain the laughter of the others but he gain amu hitting him in the head-"Ouch"-he complained.

"First of all you just tell 'em how my Otto-san call me, Second of all you just embarrassed me and Third of all he is not your Otto-san!"-amu said with anger

"amu an imoto shouldn't act like that with her onii-chan, or you want me to call oka-san?"-kukai blackmailed amu

"NO! Oka-san already confiscated all my manga because I yell to my 'nii-chan' the other day!... Gommen"-amu said while looking at the floor

"good girl!"-kukai said while laughing.

"Why did your father though he was your boyfriend"-utau asked

"well it was all 'cause your boyfriend here did something really stupid"-amu said.

**Amu's P.O.V****  
><strong>-Flash Back-

DING-DONG

.  
>"Amu-chan could you open the door?"-Oka-san asked me.<p>

"Whatever"-i said in my outer-character.

I opened the door only to get tackled by a smiling Kukai

"What the...? Kukai?"-i asked confused

"Ohayo Amu!"-he said while hugging me

"why do you tackled me inside the house"-i asked confused, he was still hugging me.

"Well to hug you, remember I told ya' yesterday I would do it. Now you have to give me 10!"-he said STILL hugging me.

"Well yeah but you didn't have to tackle me inside"-i said somewhat irritated, he was still hugging me! When will he stop?

"Well I want to meet your family, but knowing you, you won't let me"-the baka was hugging me even tighter. That jerk (A/N:are you crazy amu! Do you know how lucky you are!)

"Well you know me well, now would you please stop hugging me?"-i asked

"no I won't"-he said-"...I still won't stop"

"jerk! What do you want, what would you win with hugging me more time?"-i asked him

"Ohio nee-chan! Good morning! What will be today's breakfast?"-oh no, ami! That's what that jerk wants!

"nee-chan? Who is he?"-ami asked

"I'm kukai, nice to meet cha' ami"-ami's eyes widened when she saw us hugging, well more actually kukai hugging me.

"PAPA! There's a guy at the door that's hugging nee-chan!"-ami screamed.

Papa came running to the door and when he saw us he started screaming-"Oh NO! MY LITTLE SPARROW HAS A BOYFRIEND! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"-with that mama came too and finally kukai let go of me.

Mama made kukai enter the house and we all went to the living room.

"Who are you and what where you doing to my little sparrow!"-Papa hissed kukai

"Papa! Don't call me like that!"-i said but he ignored me

"oh, so little joker haven't talked about me?"-kukai asked, that jerk! He was making it sound as if we were a couple! I swear I will take revenge.

"Mama! My little sparrow has a boyfriend and he gave her a nickname!"-Papa cried

"matte, isn't joker the spot of amu-chan at the guardians?"-mama asked, I can't believe rima's conversations with mama would save me!

"Yes it is mama! Papa he is not my boyfriend believe me!"-i said, then I had an idea-"oi, kukai I just realized that your guardians spot it's really like you"

"honto?"- He asked. Yes! He fell on the trap.

"hai, you use to be the jack. I know why you were the jack!"- I said innocently

"why?"-he asked with curiosity.

"It's easy! It's just because you are a JACKASS!"-i said while hitting him on his arm

"tsk, tsk! Amu what's with that language? That's one of the reasons why I am you elder brother!"-kukai said while shaking his head

"so?...he isn't your boyfriend?"-papa asked me with disbelieve

"yes papa, kukai is utau's boyfriend"-i said

"UTAU-CHAN'S BOYFRIEND!"- the 3 members of my family asked

"NO! Why didn't little utau told me! My daughters never tell me anything!"-Papa cried

"*sighs* Papa, for the millionth time utau isn't your daughter"-i said boredly.

"but you always say she is like a sister to you"-papa said

"yes, but is like when I tell you about rima and yaya, I don't think you want to have 5 girls at the house fighting for clothes and talking about boys"-i said lecturing my father

"you're right! That's why I always want to have a boy so he could help me to protect you from having a boyfriend"-papa said.

"Then you are lucky mister Hinamori! I won't let amu have a boyfriend!"-kukai said while making a thumbs-up to papa

"well then is settled! Ami-chan and amu-chan say hello to your new nii-chan!"-papa yelled

After that neither ami, kukai nor me go to school for the day and stayed home talking

-End flashback-

"after that he comes every morning. We even have a room for him"-i said while glaring at kukai

"ah! So talking about the room I think I'll be staying tonight again"-kukai told me

"you got a fight with your brothers again"-i said

"kinda.. Yeah...Something like that"-kukai said

"oh yeah, utau... Papa is sad 'cause you didn't tell him you were dating kukai. yaya and rima the same goes to you with nagi and kairi"-i said while sweat dropping (A/N: lol third time doing that)

"amu is a daddy's girl"-ikuto said while hugging me from behind

"I-I-Ikuto"-i said while blushing

"away tsukiyumi! My work as elder brother is to get amu away from boys"-kukai said while pulling us apart. I feel grateful but angry at the same time

"Aniki!(A/N:it is an impolite way of saying elder brother) I can take care on my own"-i said kinda frustrated

"I know you can but I promised otto-san"-he said.

"Well... If you play the elder brother role I can play it too, since you are dating my little sister..."-ikuto say to kukai. They stare at each other; ikuto had a grin on his face.

"It's a deal!"-kukai said and they shake hands

"what deal?"-i asked

Ikuto hugged me from behind again and whisper at my ear-"the deal that the elder brother role can be excused between the two of us"

"eh?"-i glared at kukai but ikuto laughed 'cause I was totally red

"well then... What nickname will I give you?"-he said to me

"why a nickname?"-i asked confused

"well can't I give a nickname to my little girlfriend?"-he asked while grinning at me

"YOUR WHAT!"-i asked Shockley

"my girlfriend, or don't tell me you don't want me to be your boyfriend?"-he asked me, but this time his look was deadly serious

"...I don't understand"-great he just broke my brain

"amu wanna be my girlfriend?"-he asked me

"eh?...Your... What... Girl...friend?...-loading, loading, loading, loading, loading. Process completed-"girlfriend? Stop joking ikuto!"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"-he asked me. Well he didn't look like he was joking...but then...I would be ikuto's girlfriend...no! No! It is just too strange...I never thought he would actually ask me that.

"FOR tHe THOUSAnD TImE HINAMORI AMU!"-i heard kukai call me but I couldn't react

"I think that baka just burn her brain"-i heard rima say. Gosh she knows me well

**Kukai's P.O.V**

"well then... I guess you don't want to go with us to vacations at Hokkaido-I said. Nothing, no response.

"This is bad she had been like that for almost 10 minutes"-hotori-kun said

"I know what to do!"-i said. I turn amu so she would look at me-"amu did I mention it was at Rento nii-chan's house"-that was it! She snapped out.

"Rento? You mean nii-san! Yay! I'll go!"-gosh she acted so childish when rento was around.

They were all stunned. They had never seen amu like that-"surprising right...hehehe...amu and rento are really close and she acts all spoiled when she is with him..."

"Dude."-said Nagihiko to ikuto-"you got competition"

"eh? What are you talking about?"-ikuto asked

"well...ikuto you see.. Amu does like elder guys..."-utau said

WAiT! These guys thought amu was in love with rento! If they only knew how amu can talk and talk and talk about ikuto. And I only knew it while overhearing a conversation she had once with Rento.

"Nah! Amu doesn't like rento, they just are really close. Like brother/sister. Well rento is the only of my brothers that isn't a maniac and amu only get to see him when she comes to my house or when rento comes with me to amu's place at the mornings"-i said.

The guys didn't believe me and amu notice this

"of course I don't like rento! Well I like him but not in that way! I like him in the way I like kukai, because those 2 are always taking care of me. They are my brothers"-amu said while walking by my side.

"Talking about me? Kukai I just came to remember you to ask your friends"-Rento looked at the royal garden but his eyes then stayed fixed besides me, were amu was. He runs to hug her and pet her a little (A/N: I know it sounds LOL, but actually rento is always petting people or animals.)-"Amu-chan! Congratulations!"

"rento-nii!"-she hugged him. I get to see ikuto and he seemed...jealous?

"Ok. So from here I know tadase, utau and amu-chan. I am Rento Souma, kukai's and amu's elder brother. To make it faster say your name and age"-he present himself

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, going to 13"

"Rima mashiro, going to 13"

"Yaya Yuiki, going to 12"

"Ikuto Tsukiyumi, going to 17"

"ah, so you are ikuto! Amu have told me a lot about you"-Rento said smiling

"Rento-nii!"-amu yelled, she was red

"hey! Tomato-face is back!"-i said while laughing, of course amu gave me a comeback

"Shut up pig!"-amu snapped

"stop fighting. Amu you are kinda red as a tomato and kukai you ate the three boxes of pizza on your own so both are right"-rento said trying to stop us from starting a fight.

"Say it to sneaky-boy 'cause he started"- oh shit! She is about to tell him that I sneak to her house whenever I had a fight with them. I gotta stop her.

"Ikuto! Come here so I can tell you how much amu loves you!"-well I think the fight is here

".."-she said

".WAR."-i said.

We both start insulting at each other but couldn't get farther than 3 insults each one 'cause rento stopped us

"gomenne kukai/amu"-we both said in unison

"good work"-rento said

"amu...what was Kukai talking about?"-ikuto asked with a smile in his face

"well I think we have to leave don't we guys?"-i said while pushing everyone except for amu and ikuto out of the royal garden 

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"amu?"-i started to walk towards her. She was red.

"Ikuto...you see...what kukai tell minutes ago was something he create to piss me. Yeah he just-"-she tried to excuse herself

"amu have I ever told ya' you're a terrible liar"-i said while smiling. She was looking to the floor.-"amu look at me"

She slowly looked at me-"could you...could you please make as if kukai never said that"-her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Why?"-i asked

"'cause I don't want you to laugh at me, it's obvious that you don't like me... It has no sense thinking of you falling in love with me...I'm just a toy, the toy you use to tease"-she said. My heart feel like burning with every word

"amu, you're not a toy...haven't you heard? ... Life has no sense"- I lean closer to move her bangs so I could see her eyes. We were staring at each other when amu's cell phone starts ringing.  
>We separate and we started walking towards the table.<p>

She answers the phone-"moshi moshi...ohio...hai...hai...wakari mashta...sayionara"

"ikuto... It was kukai. He wants me to ask you if you'll come to the vacations with us."

"uhmm.. Yeah I guess..."-i said while leaning closer again

"well, ikuto I gotta go. Kukai said my parents were waiting for me"-she said while turning to the door

we walked together outside the garden, there was an awkward silence but for our luck we quickly reach where the others were waiting for us. They had around a gloomy crowd of students, but they leave when we got there.

"What happened?"-amu asked

"that crowd over there were students that were asking for these guys buttons. (A/N: it's kinda a tradition in Japan that when you graduate. Other students will ask the graduates that they admire a button of the jacket) I see you still have yours amu...kukai I win the bet give me the money."-utau said. It was irritable to hear all the time about the bets of those two.

"Bet? ...what was this time"-i asked

"I said that Rima would give all her buttons before amu. And kukai said the other. I just won 10 bucks"-utau said with a grin.

"Actually you are wrong"-amu said boredly

"amu-chan gave all her buttons when a crowd of boys asked for them as soon we arrived to school, before the ceremony"-ran said cheerly

"She bring a little box of extra buttons to put after she get without them-desu"-suu said.

"I don't really like don't having buttons so suu made me bring this box"-amu said while pulling a little box out of her pocket

"Amu-chan is so lucky, she had been out of buttons like 5 times and all those times the students who asked were hot guys"-miki said while drawing. WTH hot guys! They are trying to steal my amu!

"hai they were"-ran said.

"And a lot of them confessed-desu"-suu said while playing with her sisters charas

"Amu-chii! You're so lucky! So does amu-chii said yes to one of them?- sugar-baby asked

"no, I said no to all of them. Why would I date someone that doesn't know the real me."-amu said while giving some buttons to random boys that asked for them.

"So amu-chii you would date someone of the guardians then?"- yaya asked

"no. No one knows the true amu-chan except for ourselves"-said the pink midget.

"Well...there is just one person that knows-desu. Isn't that one ikuto-desu?"-Green midget asked

"so in fact the only guy amu would date would be ikuto"-blue midget said while drawing.

Amu turned bright red with every word. Just when I was about to talk she saw her parents waiting on the car and she run there.

'So you do love me huh?.'-i thought

"So kukai, when do we leave?"-i asked the soccer addict

"oh right! We'll meet here at 10:00 am. We will go to Hokkaido and we will come back...umm... About a week before classes start"-he said while smiling. Ough I'll have to wake up at 8 or knowing utau she will wake us at 7. At least I will be 2 months with amu without any excuses.

"I'll better call her to tell the hour and place"- soccer addict take out his cell phone and press the speed dial.

"ohayo amu-chan!...hai...at 10:00 am...hai...yes at the school gates...hai...hai...see you later then."-kukai started smiling.

"Why later?"- utau asked.

"ahh, don't you remember? Today I'll stay there. Besides I was invited to a celebration party. Amu invited me 'cause I'm practically part of her family and she didn't want to be bored there. And don't worry dude I'll protect her"-he said to me. What was he talking about

"dude, what the hell are you talking about"-i asked him and everyone else nodded.

"ah, the party is for all the family friends of the hinamori's. Just the closest friends. They all have to go with their sons and daughters so they would meet each other. It's kinda a match-making party."-kukai said.

"why would amu go!"-rima asked. I'm starting to like clowny girl and her over protection to amu.

"'cause Oka-san say both of us gotta go. But Otto-san was trying to stop her. At the end oka-san won"-kukai said while sweat dropping

"I have to go to see amu! NOW!"-utau and rima screamed in unison

"you'll just make her suffer. The last thing she want is that her friends see her in a party dress"-kukai said

"amu is in a dress! Yaya wanna go too!"-sugar girl said in a hyper way.

"You can't...oi,Ikuto I need your help"-he took me away from the others-"I am supposed to help amu select one of this dresses. But I can't decide."-he started searching for something on the phone-"here which one you like the most?"- he show me 5 photos of amu, in each one with a different dress(A/N: dresses pics. At my profile)

She looked beautiful with all the dresses, but there were 2 dresses that I like the most.

"I like the 1st and the 4th."-i said while looking at the cell phone

"yeah, you know those two are her favorites. She chose those 2 and oka-san bought the other 3."-kukai said while laughing.-"well I'll be going to amu's house. Please tell the others that I'll see 'em tomorrow..Oh, yeah remember utau to pay me tomorrow.

With that he leaves. I go back to the guys and tell'em. We all leave to make our wallets. When we were home utau take me to the mall to buy things for the vacations.

-Time Skip/6:30 pm-

"Amu-chan! Where's my tuxedo?"-kukai asked

"The same place than ten minutes ago!"-i said annoyed.

"Why are you so annoyed amu-chan?"-He asked concerned

"well, I still can't decide in which one of both dresses I should go"-i said while sitting on my bed

"what 'bout the golden one?. Maybe you should get the others for the vacations"-he said while handing me the strapless-tank dress

-time skip/7:30pm-

"amu-chan, kukai-kun we have to leave soon!"-oka-san screamed from the living room

"Hai!"-i screamed back

Knock-knock  
>"amu-chan, I need help with my tie"-kukai said from outside my room<p>

"I'll be right there"-i said while fixing my hair.

I was wearing my black and golden strapless-tank mini-dress. Black flip-flops and a pair of fingerless golden gloves. I decide to let my hair down with my yellow X clips. I put simple make-up, base, mascara and pale-red lipstick.

I opened the door and when kukai look at me his eyes widened.

"W-What? Is this too much? It's the make-up right! I knew I had exaggerated"-i was scared that he would think I'm one of those airheads-selfish-moron-bitchy girls

"no, no, no. Hahaha! It's just that you look great. It's just so estrange how can you just take a dress and change it so it would change completely into your personality"-kukai said with a big smile, but then he get out his cell phone-"ah let's take a picture"

Kukai moved besides me, he passed one hand trough my shoulders and with the other hand he make the peace sign, I make that sign as well. We both smiled while otto-san take the photo with kukai's cell phone and others with his camera. He was so excited that he didn't want to stop with the pictures but oka-san came to save us.

-time skip/at the party-

"*sighs*kukai I'm tired, we have meet a lot of people!"-i complained while sitting on one of the couches

"hai! I'm tired too. Let me bring some soda before oka-san find us again"-kukai said happily

"I can't believe you still have energy!"-i said exaggerating a tired face which make him laugh

"after all I'm the football's and basquetball's leader"-he said while making a thumbs up and leaving.

"*sighs*well I guess this will be a bored 10minutes"-i said to myself, but just then someone cover my mouth and sit beside me. After a group of persons pass the pool section (A/N: that's the place amu is waiting kukai) the hand let me free. I turned to see a brown-haired boy with dark silver-blue eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"-i yelled at him

"Gommen, Gommen. It's just that I was graved to this party by force and if my mothers or her friends found me I'll have to go back."-He said while rubbing his back

"whatever"-i snapped at him coolly. Damn you cool N spicy.

"I can actually say you are different to the other girls of this party"-he said with a huge smile, he was trying to be nice.

"What was your first clue Sherlock"-i said sarcastically.

"well the first thing is your style: the impolite way you talk, you're actions like you don't mind what they will thought about you and at last how are you dressed. I like it, it's cool!"-he said with a big smile just as if I wasn't being rude.

I decide to be nice 2-"I can tell you're different too"-i said looking away (A/N: amu you know this isn't actually being Nice)

"how come?"-he asked confused.

"Well the reason is simple; I can tell you're not like those antipathy-guys 'cause you're the first guy I meet in this party that complimented a girl instead of bragging 'bout him."-i said with a little-bit-warm-smile.

"Yeah, you're very nice too. It's nice to meet a girl that isn't like those antipathies-airheads-selfish-moron-bitchy girls"-he said with a smile. I couldn't help but laugh that he thinks of those girls almost the same way as me. 

"You forgot to say 'Barbie Doll'"-I said earning laughter from the guy besides me

"You are fun. I'm very pleased to meet you...?"-He asked for my name

"Hinamori Amu, going to 13"-i present me. I was searching a more friendly way to say it but I guess that's better than saying 'whatever' or 'none of your business'

"I'm Ryou Satoshi, I'm about to turn 15. I'm very pleased to meet you hinamori-san"-he said while bowing.

"Satoshi-kun, please don't... It isn't necessary to use formalities"-i said trying to convince him.

"Ok but then call me by me given name 'key amu-chan!"-he said rather happy. It looks like he doesn't like using formalities.

"K' then"-i said careless. I didn't really care.

We started talking; we had lots of things in common. I was trying to teach him to talk like a normal teen. We had learned a few things 'bout each other, he had just told me that in his school he is the 'prankster' and I was about to tell him 'bout my 'cool n spicy' when kukai came with the sodas.

"amu-chan! Here your soda! Sorry for taking so long."-he said with a big smile. Then his eyes glued at ryou

"hi kukai. Arigatou for bringing the soda."-i said with a big smile-"ah! This is kukai-kun. Kukai this is-"-i was presenting them when kukai interrumpted me.

"Satoshi-san."-he looked tense for a while but then gave his signature smile.-"you already meet amu-chan don't you?. She is really nice isn't she?"

"Konbanwa souma-san! I can see you already know each other"-said ryou with a fake smile. He saw kinda...hurt?

"hai!, amu-chan and I met 'bout 2 years ago. We have been very close since she joined the same club I was."-kukai said smiling.

"hai that's true! I remember you laugh at me."-i saw kukai laugh and ryou still seemed hurt so I tried to change the subject-"anyways why did it took you so long, and how did you two meet?"

"ehh.. I meet Satoshi-san about 3 hour ago. Sorry for making you wait, Oka-san found me and made me talk to some people. Then she asked for you and I tell her I didn't knew where you were and that I would search for you. ...I know, I know I'm the best nii-chan ever!"-he said the last part when he saw me smile.

"Wait...nii-chan? I though both of you where a couple...besides you don't have the same family name!"-ryou said, he seemed happy. WAIT He SAID COUPLE!

"A C-C-Couple!"-i asked Shockley

"c'mon amu-chan I couldn't be THAT bad of a boyfriend"-kukai said kinda mad

"yeah but ya know what Utau will make me if she get to hear 'bout this"-i said shivering

"You're right!"-he said

"who's utau? And why are you siblings?"-ryou asked confused

"we really aren't siblings but this boy here treats me as his little sister. And this year he appeared at home talking with my dad and know he is officially my  
>'Aniki'"-i explained to him. He nodded<p>

"and utau is my girlfriend"-kukai said while smiling. Gosh he really liked utau! I'm happy for them (A/N: yeah this story will have no kutau conflicts 'cause I love that pairing and if I make 'em broke or something may-nee will kill me)

"so you are not boyfriend and girlfriend?"-ryou asked with a smile. I will never understand boys. (A/N: amu you airhead *face palm*)

"nope and please don't repeat that!, utau might be one of my best friends, but she can kill me too ya know"-i said begging

"amu has no boyfriend. Do you really think 'cool n spicy' hinamori amu would be dating someone"-kukai said with a laugh

"what the heck did you mean by that?"-i asked annoyed, I gave him a deadly glare and he sweat dropped.

"Didn't you tell that today? Remember when all those tons of boys confessed"-kukai said

"huh? Then she might be very popular!"-ryou said.

"No shit Einstein"-i said. I was annoyed.

"amu chillax"-kukai said to me

"whatever"-i said and start to walk towards the populated area.

"Where are you going?"-kukai asked. Worry printed all over his face. I don't blame him; I suddenly burst into my facade.

"With mama, you told me she was searching for me don't you? If she wants to present me to other persons I don't really care"-i said while looking at his eyes in a cold and emotionless way.

"Yeah, no way in hell I'll let you. If you go I'll have to go too, and I promised utau I wouldn't get near girls"-kukai said and pull me down to the couch, between him and ryou.

"Whatever"-i said coldly and pulled out my phone. CRAP 65 messages. 25 missed calls. My eyes widened.

"What's wrong amu?"-ryou asked.

"erm...kukai...check your phone"-i said shacking

He did as I said and his eyes widened as well-"we are screwed"- was all he said as he started checking the messages. I did as well. Almost all from Ikuto about 5 of nagi and 2 of utau. They were at nagi's place. Tadase couldn't make it while yaya and kairi (he had come to celebrate with yaya) were at the movies. They didn't mention rima. It was now about 11:00pm

I started reading

From: Ikuto  
>To: amu<br>Yo amu, answer your phone I'm fricking bored with cross dresser and bi-polar  
>Hour: 8:18pm<p>

From: utau  
>To: amu<br>Tell kukai to answer his damn phone.  
>Hour: 8:22pm<p>

From:Utau  
>To:Amu<br>Amu please answer the phone ikuto is driving crazy. He almost attacked basquet-boy...for the third time.  
>Hour: 8:30pm<p>

I decide to skip some messages.

From:Nagi  
>To:amu<br>Amu-chan? Why won't you answer? Are you ok? (Please tell me you are or ikuto will kill me)  
>Hour: 9:10 pm<p>

I sighed and pushed the option 'reply all'

from: amu  
>To: Ikuto, Utau and Nagi<p>

Don't worry I'm ok. It's just that mama keep presenting people over and over and my phone was in silence. I'm free now. And utau...stop sending scary messages to kukai-nii...he is besides me and he is shacking, we are both okay. And don't worry utau, kukai haven't really talked to any girl besides me.  
>Ps: look at the hour, make a wish ;D<br>Hour:11:11pm

I show kukai the message I send to them and he thanks me, but he complained when I told utau he was shacking. Just then we heard a very familiar voice scream

"SHIT"-the voice said. I saw rima checking her phone. Wait...WHY IS RIMA HERE

She stare at her phone and then looked our way. She was wearing a cute knees-lenght orange and pink lolita dress and her hair was down with a pink ribbon clip.

"Mashiro! What a surprise to see you here"-kukai said with his famous smile. Just then I got a text

From: ikuto  
>To: amu<br>I wished you answer your phone  
>Hour: 11:12<p>

"*cold look* hi souma...*big smile* amu-chan! Konabanwa!"-she said. I didn't notice when she took a sit on the couch.

"hi, 'sup rima"-i said casually with a smile

"so, finally smiling again aren't we?"-ryou said with a smile.

"Who is he?"-rima asked making a disgusted voice at the word 'he'.

"I'm Satoshi Ryou, I'm about to turn 15. I'm pleased to meet you mashiro-san"-ryou said while bowing.

Rima hide behind my back and gripped on my dress-"I don't like him, amu don't get near him"(A/N: just like the episode when she meets nagi)

"rima be nice. You said the same about nagi."-i said trying to calm her down.

"I'm mashiro rima, going to 13. Queen's chair"-she side with her royal cape on. WTF? WERE THAT COME FROM! DOES SHE CARRY THAT CAPE WITH HER ALL THE TIME!

"Queen's chair? From what country?"-ryou asked

"you haven't told him?"-rima accused us.

"We forgot"-kukai said.

"rima isn't a queen. She is the queen's chair from the club kukai mention early"-i said

"the guardians. A super exclusive club from seiyo formed by a group of students that help with the school organization, problems, trips, calcifications, meetings, homework, paper work, etc. There were originally only four chairs. King's chair, Hotori Tadase. Queen's chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. AS's chair, Yuiki Yaya and Jack's chair, me. But when amu entered the school she was so special that one chair was added. The most important of all, the Joker's chair, Hinamori Amu. She didn't have to do any of the jobs I told you before. Her work concentrates in the students. She help them with their daily life problems, taking them out of troubles, complications, insecurities, in other words she help them to become better people. Although I told you she doesn't need to do the work of the other chairs she does them except for calcifications and paper work. The actual guardians are King's Chair Hotori Tadase, Queen's Chair Mashiro Rima, Jack's chair Fujisaki Nagihiko, As's chair Yuiki Yaya and Joker's chair Hinamori amu."

" kukai, you make that story too long-desu"-suu said.

"They won't talk to us 'cause there's that boy, right ran?"-miki asked

"hahahaha, they already left, hahahaha"-kusukusu said. I saw daichi and ran playing football

"You Ha-Have charas t-too?"- Ryou said nervously. Matte, too? ... Does that means...

"that seems like fun"-a little boy chara flew out of ryou's pocket. He had a black shirt and a pair of plain blue-jeans black sneakers and a red hat that he used backwards. He had black hair and emerald eyes.

"Tsujo I told you to stay inside my pocket"-ryou said

"It's not fair, other charas can go out and play but you always keep me locked in your room or in your pocket. I just wanna be normal"-Tsujo said with a pout.

"ryou, it's ok for you to let him out"-i said with a weak smile

"then let me out. I have enough of you losing your light too much times, but now that I'm back I'm in kukai's pocket."-dia said while flying out.

"amu? You have 4 charas?"-ryou asked

"yeah, I know...well this are my charas"

-Skipping all the chara's presentations- 

"'Sup! I'm Tsujo, I born from ryou's wish to be a normal guy"-Ryou said with thumbs-up. Then all the charas went to play hide and seek.

"Well guess they get along well"-ryou said.

"Yup"-kukai said

my phone started ringing and I answer it 'cause it was ikuto.

"moshi moshi"

"amu! God dammit are you ok? Finally you answered!...no...utau...no..I'm talking to amu...what the heck...stop...okey I'll tell her *sighs*...amu bipolar said if she can talk to soccer addict for a second"

"ok"-i stare at kukai-"oi got a call"-and then I throw him my phone. After some minutes of talking to utau he gave me the phone

"finally! ...gosh those two take their time! Back to the theme, are you ok? How is the party?"

"No they don't, they only talked for 5 minutes. Yes I'm okey. Pretty boring...ah right tell nagi we found rima"-I said

"ok...oi cross dresser! shrimp is with soccer addict and pinky...amu I'm back!"

"I heard that!"-i said angrily

"hahaha gommen. Anyways...did you meet any boys! any new competition?"- ikuto almost screamed

"gosh freak out much?. Of course I met 'em that's all this party about. Don't worry ALL the boys I met were damn rich-antipathy-boys."

"In other words rich bastards. Not like me obviously I'm a sexy rich"

"you baka-"-i could continue screaming at ikuto but I saw ryou besides me with a gloomy face-"...what? ..."

"So you think I'm an antipathy damn rich boy?"-he gave me a puppy face

"Of course not ryou! I auto-correct myself. All boys except from ryou."

"arigatou amu-chan!"-he had a big smile

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"hahaha gommen. Anyways...did you met any boys!any new competence?"-I tried not to scream

'dammit I was damn jealous! All those boys have amu until 2 am.'

"gosh freak out much?. Of course I met 'em that's all this party about. Don't worry ALL the boys I met were damn rich-antipathy-boys."- Amu said.

'The last part made me happy and I got an idea to tease her. Revenge for calling me a freak out.'

"In other words rich bastards. Not like me obviously I'm a sexy rich"- I said with a teasing tone

"you baka-"-she suddenly stopped-"...what?.."  
>"so you think I'm an antipathic damn rich boy?"-the voice of boy I had never met said<br>"Of course not Ryou! I auto-correct myself. All boys except for Ryou."-amu said. I am J-E-A-L-O-U-S  
>"arigatou amu-chan!"-the boy said happily.<p>

"uhmm...?"-was all I managed to ask

"hai?"-amu asked

"...who was that?"-i asked coldly, way more coldly than I would want

"uh?...ah! It's a friend I just met, his name is ryou."-she heard happy, but at the same time kinda worried.

"...hmn...ja nee-"-i was about to hung-up when she talked.

"etto...anno, ikuto don't hung-up...onegai..."-she sound...hurt?, confused? Maybe both.

I decide to tease her-"huh? Don't tell me that you miss me so much that you can't stand without hearing my voice 'amu'"

I heard her sigh in relief-" what are you talking about you pervy cat!"

"well amu see ya tomorrow. Tell shrimp and jock that If they get to come late i swear I'll kill them"-i heard her gasp and I knew why-"don't worry the only one I can wait till forever is you...Bye...bi-polar is gonna kill me 'cause we forgot to buy the snacks for the trip. Well, bye-bye!"-i was trying to make the goodbyes longer, I didn't want to stop talking to her, but I knew I gotta hung-up.

**Amu's P.O.V**  
><span>-time skip. 1:30 am-<span>

I was at the pool party (kukai, rima, ryou and I make one here for the 4 of us. We steal some snacks and some ice-creams for us. We got the music from kukai's iPod, apparently daichi went for it) at the beginning I was dancing with rima but the guys said it was awkward to dance between boys so I went to dance with kukai. About 2 hours and a half kukai finally agreed to change partners. I was about to dance with Ryou when my mom came.

"Kukai-kun! Amu-chan! Where were you two! I have been looking for you about half hour! We're leaving."-mama said trying to calm her anger.

"But mama you tell us we were leaving at 2:00am"-kukai said. Great now he calls her mama too.

"Yeah but tomorrow you have a trip. Oh rima-chan you are here too!"-mama said happily.

"ohayo . Were you looking for me?"-rima said. Ryou seemed to be kinda surprised to her sudden cute attitude.

"hai. Your mom called me and told me about how much you insisted about coming to this party, and that she only let you because you tell her we were coming. Since you are alone at the party I went to see your wallets to your house and you'll stay the night at our house."-mama said.

"Yay! Amu a girls night!-rima said with sparkles in her eyes.

"ehem. A girls and boys night. Remember I am there too."-kukai said.

"*whisper*stupid jack.*stop whispering* oh right! Gommen souma-san I forgot *angelic smile*"-rima said-"miss hinamori go on. We'll just say bye to this guy and we'll be at the car"

"ok, but hurry up."-mama said while leaving

"I heard you rima"-kukai said

"good. I don't know why all the jacks have to be such a pain"-rima said glaring at kukai

"rima, kairi was a jack too, remember?"-i said to her

"yeah I remember. He became a pain when he confessed to you"-rima said while pulling out her phone and looking at her contacts list

"what are you doing?"-I asked

"probably calling her servants"-kukai said at ryou. He just gave me a puzzled look

"I am texting one of my servants to tell him that he don't have to come for me anymore"-rima said while sending the message

"rima, you have to stop taking advantage of the school boys"-i said

"amu, if only you make that with your little nerd fan of yours your life will be easier"-rima told me

"porcelain doll, amu isn't that type of girl"-ryou said

"you don't know how many chances she have missed."-rima said to him

"what chances?"-i asked. She hand the three of us a list

'-little nerd fan  
>- Yua<br>- utau hoshina  
>-tsukiyumi ikuto<br>-nikaidou  
>-Nobuko<br>-tsukasa  
>-lulu's dad<br>-tadase  
>-nadeshikonagihiko  
>-hikaru<br>-the darts (or however the name of the band is)  
>-being utau's manager for a day<br>-your popularity  
>-being a guardian<br>-kukai  
>-saaya<br>-shuraya

"WTH?"-i semi-screamed. This was just the beginning of the list, there were about 5 pages

"uhm amu, you truly screwed with shuraya, you could had been a queen! A real one"-rima said.

"A queen?"-ryou asked

"ah yeah! On my last year of elementary an Indian prince came to school looking for his future fiancé. He chooses amu and she refused, countless of times."-kukai said.

"rima how did you-?"-i was about to ask when she interrupt me.

"I have contacts"-she said

"it was tadase right?"- I asked her

"yes"-she said nervously

"oh that little gay is dead!"-i said with flames in my eyes

"chill amu-chan! We have to go. Bye satoshi"-kukai said with a thumbs-up

"bye ryou"-i said with a smile

"bye protective-maniac"-rima said.

" matte! P&N!"-he said while smiling, Just then all our charas came.

"P&N?"-the 3 of us said.

"Picture and number. Now come here and smile"-he said.

The 4 of us took a picture (one only human, other with the charas) and then exchanged numbers with him. We said our goodbyes and went home to sleep.

-Time skip/9:47 am-

A poke...another one...why did I feel pokes on my face?

"amu...wake up.."-kukai's voice said.

"amu if you don't wake up I'll send ryou your picture disguised as a Christmas tree"-rima's voice said.

"Shut up stupid voice"-i mumbled still half-asleep

"WHAT?"-rima screamed. That woke me up

"ah rima gomen! I wasn't awake!"-I tried to explain myself

"rima-chan it wasn't for you-desu"-suu said

"it was for her clock alarm."-ran said

"although today didn't sound because is Saturday"-miki explained

"rima gomen. I'll show you my alarm. It's a stupid voice. It somewhat reminds me of tadagay's voice (A/N: so true!)"-I pressed the clock's button and it started a wake-up message from Justin Bieber my mom won for me. He said my name, although the message is in English and the continuation is his song 'never say never'.

"Ugh...the worst! I know why it wakes you then"-rima said to me.

"Why? It's actually pretty nice! That girl has a good voice"(A/N: sorry for all Justin Bieber's fans)-kukai said. Rima and I start to laugh along with our charas

"what?"-he asked

"Its not a girl! Its a 17 years-old boy!"-i said.

"Ouch"-was all he could say.

"Ah guys you're already dressed! That will give us time to talk."-i said happily

"amu. We leave in 15 minutes. We have to be there at 10am"-rima said

"ah ok. 10 minutes I have time"-i said.

"But its 10 minutes to do ALL not only change."-kukai said

"yeah I know, now go out I'm gonna change"-i said and throw them out of my room

**Rima's P.O.V**

"wth? Ran, miki, suu, dia could you plis explain us?"-i said

before they could answer amu came out of her room with her wallets. She was wearing a Red comic-style tank top, a pair of scratched black skinny jeans, a pair of gray-comic strip converse and gray fingerless gloves; her hair was in her usual style with the red x clip; She was using the humpty lock.  
>Her room was cleaned and her bed was done.<p>

"How the hell did you do that"-kukai asked.

"amu-chan is a 2-minutes-ready expert. She usually wakes up 10 minutes before school."-dia said.

Amu runs downstairs. She put to make a pair of toasts and drink a glass of orange juice, she took the toasts and eats them while saying goodbye to everyone. She ended the toasts as soon as she stepped out of her house.

**Amu's P.O.V**

I finished eating the toasts and start running towards the school.

"Who knew hinamori amu could run so fast"- kukai said while running besides me

"oi guys wait for me"-rima said.

"I know a shortcut to school. We can go there without running"-kukai said.

"YES!"-rima yelled

we took the shortcut and get there at 9:50.  
>No one except for Rento was there. We start getting our sits and searching for a place for our wallets. Some minutes before 10 o'clock we saw them. When they got there their eyes widened.<p>

"How long have you been waiting"-tadase asked.

"I have been here since 9:40. And this trio here came about 10minutes ago."-rento said.

"It's strange to see amu-chan getting early"-nagi said

"amu has a fame of being late"-kairi added

"It's the apocalypses"-utau added dramatically. Ikuto nodded.

"Amu-chi woke up early!"-yaya said

"no she didn't! Jock and I did. Amu woke 15 minutes ago"-rima said.

"You're lying. Utau woke us at 7:30. It isn't good to lie porcelain doll"-ikuto said.

"So it's true that similar people think the same."-rima said. Kukai and I laughed.

"What?"-ikuto asked

"explain you later. We have proves that is true. Kukai the video!".

"video?"-amu asked shockly

-flashback/9:35am-

"stupid jack how about a deal?"-rima asked kukai.

"What?"-kukai said to her

"I give you 10 dollars from grape-head if you tape with your phone all that happens when we go to see amu. Since we enter till we leave."-She asked him with a smirk

"I don't know mash-"-rima start talking before kukai could finish.

"Make it 50!"-rima said with a devil glint in her eyes.

"Deal!"-kukai said while putting my video camera to tape.

"Great a video camera is way better. Amu will be so sleepy she won't notice"-rima said.  
><span><br>-Video-

Rima started poking amu in her face. One time, two times, three times, four times, etc.

"amu...wake up.."-kukai said gently.

"amu if you don't wake up I'll send ryou your picture disguised as a Christmas tree"-rima said.

"Shut up stupid voice"-amu muttered in her sleep

"WHAT?"-rima screamed. That totally woke amu. She jumped out of the bed.

"ah rima gomen! I wasn't awake!"-amu said desperately

"rima-chan it wasn't for you-desu"-suu said

"it was for her clock alarm."-ran said

"although today didn't sound because is saturday"-miki said.

"rima gomen. I'll show you my alarm. It's a stupid voice. It somewhat reminds me of tadagay's voice"- amu press the clock's button and it started a wake-up message of justin Bieber. He said amu's name and the continuation was his song 'never say never'.

"Ugh...the worst! I know why it wakes you then"-rima said to amu.

"Why? It's actually pretty nice! That girl has a good voice"-kukai said. Rima and amu start to laugh along with the girl charas

"what?"-kukai asked with a confused look

"its not a girl! Its a 17 years-old boy!"-amu screamed between laughs.

"ouch"-kukai said with a look that said 'Poor guy'

"ah guys you're already dressed! That will give us time to talk."-amu said happily

"amu. We leave in 10 minutes. We have to be there 10am"-rima said

"ah ok. 10 minutes I have time"-amu said.

"But is 10 minutes to do ALL not only change."-kukai said

"Yeah I know, now go out I'm gonna change"-amu said and throw them out of her room

"wth? Ran, miki, suu, dia could you plis explain us?"-rima said

Before they could answer, amu came out of her room with her wallets. She was dressed and her room was cleaned.

"How the hell did you do that"-kukai asked.

"amu-chan is a 2-minutes-ready expert. She usually wakes up 10 minutes before school."-dia said.

Amu runs downstairs. She put to make a pair of toasts and drink a glass of orange juice, she took the toasts and eats them while saying goodbye to everyone. Then she went out of the house

"amu wait for us"-rima said in her way to the door

"how do you think she do it?"- rima asked .

"Maybe she is an alien!"-kukai said surprised

"don't be stupid former jack"-rima said while punching him.

-video end-

I was extreamly mad! How could they do that! Then I saw tadase. Oh poor him.

"hinamori-san? Why did you say that?"-tadase asked me. I gotta make out of this.

"I wasn't talking about you tadase! Tadagay is the nickname ryou gave to tadashi."-i said. The best excuse ever

"I remember that! So funny"-kukai said.

"well get inside the bus. I rent it."- rento said.

"OMg that bus is amazing! Isn't it kukai, rima?"-i said.

"yeah is the best"-kukai said

"And we get to choose our sits"-rima said.

"no fair"-said utau

"they get here first. But they don't sit together. The chairs go in pairs and this 3 get different lines"-rento said.

"utau with kukai. Grape-head with me. Ikuto with amu."-rima said.

"ikuto I choose the line that have the Tv and the coffee table!"-i said while pulling him inside the bus.

We have a personal-driver and rento told us that we could stop several times for photos, videos, food, things to buy,etc. After they all get inside they were sitted like this.  
>Me-ikuto. Tv, coffee table<br>Kukai-utau. Air-hockey  
>Rima-nagi. Bar<br>Yaya-kairi. Karaoke  
>Tadase-rento. Book-shelf<p>

"Oi ikuto, utau you need to see this photo!"-rima said

"what photo?"-ikuto asked

"yesterday's photo"-rima said while sending it to them

"ah! That remembers me. Amu, ryou said he was going to his town. He was here for vacations"-kukai said.

"amu you look good in the photo"-ikuto said. Extrange. He would normaly said something pervert.

"Thanks ikuto!"-he was looking at the picture kinda annoyed.-"what happens ikuto?"

"Nothing"-he said and closed the phone

"ikuto..."-suddenly he got a smirk on his face

"amu, you were the one that selected us to sit together. Can it be that you can't resist being away from me"-ikuto whispered in my ear.

"You baka! Pervert nekomimi!"-i said while pushing him away.

He looked troubled again. I was about to ask him what happened when he talked-"Amu...do you like that ryou?"-was he jealous?

"ikuto...I don't like him. He is just a good friend. I just met him yesterday."-i was searching for the perfect answer.

"good..."-then he turn the to the tv.

Ok. This is going to be a LONG trip.

**Danii-chan: ready!******

**Amu: it's so long!******

**Danii-chan: I know but I couldn't stop******

**Ikuto: that explains the crappy ending.******

**Danii-chan: shut up.******

**Tadase: I think it was good.******

**Danii-chan: what are you doing here?******

**Tadase: I'm part of the cast.******

**Danii-chan: yeah but I don't like you so never come back (A/N:XD I so hate him)******

**Yaya: aww! Danii-tan! Let tadase stay!******

**Danii-chan: ok, but only because I'm a good person******

**Tadase: honto?******

**Danii-chan: yes...*smirk*but you are now my personal servant *throws butler uniform* put this butler.******

**Tadase: hai. *comes with butler uniform*(A/N: this is a gift for all tadase's fans)******

**Danii-chan: tadase!******

**Tadase: please R&R *angelic smile* that will make my ojou-sama very happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danii-chan: hello! I'm back!******

**Rima: what's with that happy mood?******

**Danii-chan: I finished my exams and now I'm free! Summer vacations are back!******

**Rima: Wasn't it summer vacations last time you updated?**

**Danii-chan: ...what's your point? *poker face***

**Amu: baka, if you're going to write about us at least update**

**Danii-chan: Gommen! I was really busy! And this year was very complicated so there was really no time to update!**

**Ikuto: *Lying under a tree* shut up, I'm trying to sleep.******

**Danii-chan: *blush* h-hai...******

**Misaki: *whisper-like voice* chara change**

**Danii-chan: *otaku fan mode* KYAAAAA! IKUTO-SAMA! *squeal***

**Ikuto: who the hell are you? *creeped***

**Kairi: D-Danii-san... *sweatdrop***

**Utau: Oi! What did you did to her?**

**Kotonaru: That's Dan's new shugo chara, Misaki, *annoyed pout* as soon as the other 3 pains leave a new annoying midget appears.**

**Misaki: *cute voice* It's Misa! and I'm not annoying! ...kotonaru no baka *pout***

**Shugo chara staff: *sweatdrop* ...what's with the sudden change of voice...**

**Yaya: matte! Did you say the other 3 pains...Oh! You mean amai-tan, sakurana-chi and Horo-chan? They left? Mou!**

**Misaki and Danii-chan: Ikuto-samaaaaa! *tries to glomp continuously (kinda Utau-like)***

**Ikuto: *dodges***

**Utau: It's impossible, believe me, I've tried already *sighs***

**Kukai: *grin-like smile* While we try to stop Danii from ...uhm... glomping Ikuto...go on an read *thumbs up***

**Kairi: *reading the sheet* Danii-san doesn't own Shugo chara.**

**Nagi: *smile* Enjoy!**

******Chapter 2: Hokkaido.****  
><strong>  
><span><strong>Ikuto's P.O.V<strong>

We had been already 30 minutes without talking, the only sound was the background of the others talking and laughing. As the awkward silence between us grew Amu took the Remote and turned the TV on some weird comedy show. I tried to watch it but after ten minutes of not finding any of the jokes funny and Amu laughing every 5 seconds I decided to talk.

"What are you laughing for?"-I asked confused.

"Well, to begin that guy's acting is just hilarious, besides he is using some funny jokes"-Amu said as she stared at me as if I was some kind of idiot, as the next joke came she started to laugh once again with sparkles in her eyes. As much as it annoyed me I can't deny that she looked kind of cute that way.

"Uh whatever...I'm sure I'll understand the next one"-i said trying to keep my cool. Breathe Ikuto, breathe, you're to cool to blush!

"it already ended"-Amu said to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"So...that means next program is?"-i asked trying to think in something else.

"FRIENDS!(A/N: don't own) I love that! They're so funny"

"Huh? Aren't you too young to watch that show?"- I asked with a smirk and my usual teasing voice.

Amu pouted before talking- "I'm not a baby! I'm 13, I know what to watch!"-She blushed a bit when she understood what I meant.

We spent 1 hour laughing at 2 episodes of friends, then we start talking and talking and talking.

"Ikuto?"-amu asked

"hmm?"-i said while staring at the Tv.

"yes"-amu said. I could feel her staring at me but I was still staring at the Tv.

"yes what?"-i asked confused

"what do you think?"-she said almost sarcastically. I started to think and then I remembered

"really?"-I said.

"yes"- amu replied

"are you sure?"- I insisted. I want her to know what she really wants.

"yes"-amu said getting annoyed.

"like really really sure?"-i asked with a small smirk. This time I was teasing her

"yes ikuto, I want to be your girlfriend!"-amu said. Annoyance written all over her face.

"yeah, I understood you the second time. Then I was teasing."-i said with a smirk on my face.

She started punching me slightly on the arm-"you're a Baka pervert nekomimi!"

"yeah, but that's why you love me"-I said with a smile. Amu was blushing and tried to ignore me while watching Tv so I hugged her by the waist, pulling her closer to me. She cuddled on my chest and we stared at the Tv watching some random anime.

About 1 hour later Rento said we were going to stop and that we could go out to buy some snacks. Amu took my hand and pulled me out of the car, at the end we all went out.

**Amu's P.O.V**

we were all out of the car and I pulled ikuto to a food store. We separate to search for our own things.  
>About 20 minutes later I went to the cash-machine to pay. I had chosen:<br>2 cokes.  
>2 bottles of water<br>1 package of cookies.  
>1 lollipop<br>A box of chocolates  
>1 chocolate ice-cream cone. (which I was already eating)<br>A box of small-sized chocolate taiyakis  
>And some other things that I don't remember.<p>

I went outside the store with my food on a plastic bag. I went to search for ikuto until I saw him sitting in a table. I went to sit beside him.

"what did you buy"-i asked while eating my ice-cream.

"Some chips, a coke and cookies."-he said-"what about you?"

"cokes, water, lollipop, cookies, a box of chocolates, this ice-cream cone and some other things.."-i said still eating my ice-cream. Ikuto stared at my ice-cream.-"what?"

"I didn't knew they sold chocolate ice-cream...Could you give me some?"-ikuto asked.

"No, go to buy your own."-i said, I decided to tease him a bit by showing off my Ice-cream. I started eating it on his face and I could see him staring at it.

"Ok let's go, you'll go to buy an ice-cream with me"-ikuto said

"They sold mini-taiyaki too."- I took one and started eating it. He didn't resist more and took the package of my hands and started eating them.-"HEY! That's mine!"

"Was, its mine now because I ate it. Now come on."-he said as he finished the package.

"fine but you'll buy me a new box!"-i start to walk besides him and he chuckled before he took my hand.

"Ok, I will"-he said while chuckling.

Ikuto bought 2 boxes of taiyakis, one for me and one for him, and an ice-cream cone too.

"Pig"-i said when I saw he was putting pieces of taiyaki in the ice-cream. He glared at me

"look who is talking...you have pretty much food on your plastic bag"-He said as he looked at the inside of it...WAIT! when the hell did he took my bag?

"That's for the trip!"-i said and sticked my tongue out

"yeah whatever you say"-he said while giving me the bag.

Then we sat on a table where kukai and utau were-"uhm...kukai what do you have in those plastic bags?"-i asked while sweat dropping. He had 4 and utau had 4 food plastic bags and 1 bag from a clothing store. Then I whispered to ikuto-"10 bucks that they are full of ramen."- He chuckled and accepted.

**Utau's P.O.V (Finally ^^)**

I had just gotten out of a cloth store buying a very pretty dress that will be for a future bet. Kukai will be very cute inside this pink and white strapless mini-dress. Just then I saw amu looking at kukai somewhat scared while she muttered something I couldn't hear. Before he could answer she whispered something to ikuto and he chuckled.  
><span><strong><br>**"What did you guys bought?"-Ikuto asked while sitting on the same table as us.

"4 bags full of instant-ramen"-kukai said with a smile. Amu extended her hand at ikuto and he placed 10 bucks while cursing.

"What about you?"-she said referring at me.

"A dress, some ramen, chips and bubblegum."- I said while checking my bags. I really didn't remember what I had bought because kukai's future humiliation was on my head.-"anyways, why did ikuto gave you money?"

"Because I lost a bet with her, she was right kukai had 4 bags full of ramen. I'm not surprised she won, after all amu~koi is very intelligent"-ikuto said with a grin on his face. Amu just turned red.

"Dude does that means Hinam...I mean amu-chan said yes?"-kukai asked, I guess he isn't full used of that little sister thing.

"Yes"-ikuto said proudly making Kukai start to laugh. Shit I just lost a bet.

"Here! Your Effing 5 bucks"-i said while kukai had a victorious smile all over his face-"damn you amu! You just made me loose a bet!"-i started chasing after her and damn she could run fast when she chara changed with Ran.

Just then Mashiro and Fujisaki went out of a manga store-"what the fuck is happening?"-rima said when she saw me chasing amu.

"I made utau loose against kukai!"- amu yelled while running. A few guys of our age stared at her with confusion.

"Amu-chi! Run faster Utau-tan is behind you"-yaya said while pulling kairi out of a candy store. As soon as Yaya said her name the guys' confusion-face was gone, and now more girls and guys were staring at her. Just after that they all ran towards amu and surrounded her letting me out of the circle.

"HINAMORI"-they all yelled in unison. What the hell? They knew amu?

"Do I know you?"-she said with her cool N spicy tone.

"HINAMORI STILL IS COOL! SUGOI!"-the girls yelled, the guys seemed a bit hurt of her coldness...or maybe because she didn't remembered her? Who knows?

Just then Rento went out of a pet store with Tadase, which starred with confusion at the current event.-"amu? Is there a possibility that you have been in Tokyo before?"

"HOLLY MOTHER OF GOD! WE ARE IN TOKYO! SHIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME!"-she sounded...mad?, but happy at the same time.

"Gosh amu don't scream!"- A girl said making her way past the group of 'fans'.

"Mai?"-amu asked. This "Mai" girl was tall with long straight reddish-brown hair and a dark pink dyed lock of hair. Her eyes were emerald green and her skin was a little tanned. She wore black skinny jeans and a pink T-shirt with Plain red converse.

"huh? You already forgot how I look?"-mai asked, Amu stared at her and then she smiled.

"MAI! IT IS YOU! You still have your 'signature mark', always with your pink lock"-amu said while hugging her. The last sentence sounded somewhat harsh.

"And you always with your x clips"-mai snapped, she seemed like the kind of person I like.

" you always have to win don't you?"-amu said.

"you know me well, Anyways, what are you doing here at tokyo?"-mai asked.

"Vacations, but we only stopped here to buy some things."-amu said.

"hontto? We are here on vacations too, we came in airplane but we have to go back today."-mai said.

"we? Don't tell me-?"-amu said. Mai was pulling her out of the circle of 'fans'.

"Yes, but now they are buying some stuff. Now tell me, who do you came with?"-mai asked her

"that would be us"-kairi said pushing his glasses closer to his nose

"mai this are my friends. Kairi Sanjou, Yaya Yuiki, Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Tadase Hotori, Rento Souma, Kukai Souma, Utau Hoshina and Ikuto Tsukiyomi."-amu said pointing at each one of us when she said the name.

"Huh? You have changed amu, you have lots of friends now, Before it would be just the 4 of us. Well, I guess we all change don't we?"-mai said while texting someone. At the second she pressed send two girls went out of two different stores.

One girl went out of an art store, she was tanned like mai and tall too but not as tall as her. She had light-purple eyes (kind of like mines) and her hair was straight and black, it was shoulder-length. She was wearing a purple T-shirt and skinny blue-jeans with converse made of different tones of purple.

The other girl went out of a cafe with a smoothie on her hand; she was as tall as the black-haired girl. Her skin was porcelain-tone, like she had never been at the sun. Her hair was shorter than mai's but still long. She had wavy copper-colored hair, with a gray and blue ribbon in the right side. Her eyes were metal-green colored. She was wearing a light-blue T-shirt a black skirt and gray scartched leggins. She had gray converse.

"over here!"-mai shouted. The girls head to our direction. Black-haired said something to lolita girl and she shook her head still drinking the smoothie.

"hai? What is it mai-nee?"-lolita asked.

"guys this are my friends baby and reserved."- mai said pointing at them.

The 2 girls glared at her –"hahaha very funny Mai"-Lolita said with sarcasm before smiling at us-"hi my name is Megumi Hanabe and she is Maaya Mamoto."-she had a big smile.

"girls, I called you because _she_ is back"-mai said pointing at amu. Megumi's eyes widened and I swear maaya smiled but one second later she had a blank face.

"Amu-chan! Long time no see"-Megumi ran and hugged Amu. 

**Danii-chan: *emo corner* **

**Kukai: *sweat drop* **

**Nagi: Is it alright to leave her like that?**

**Amu: yeah, she probably just needs some time alone, I mean, if I did something as embarrassing as that I'll need some time alone too.**

**Misaki: *sweat drop* ...Amu you're not doing things better.**

**Kotonaru: Stop looking at Dan and review!**

**Author's Note: I've had written more chapters and that's left is to edit some details on them(actually just in the next chapter but I can't update the others without that one -_-') I'll be updating soon and I'm really sorry for taking so long!**


End file.
